


Немного о фантазиях

by Captain_grumpy_but_cute



Category: Iron Man (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_grumpy_but_cute/pseuds/Captain_grumpy_but_cute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Технически со Стивом действительно все было в порядке, думал Тони, пуская первый заряд в ближайшую пару думботов. Если, конечно, не считать того, что теперь он был на тридцать сантиметров ниже и на сорок килограмм легче обычного. Форма капитана Америка, обычно сидевшая на фигуре как вторая кожа, повисла на нем бесформенным мешком, а руки очевидно были больше не в состоянии управляться со щитом. О груди, которая угадывалась за нагрудной броней капитана, и тем, что ниже внезапно ставшего не по размеру пояса штанов Тони себе думать запретил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немного о фантазиях

Все случилось так быстро, что никто ничего не успел понять. На мгновение в глазах Стива мелькнула паника, развороченный асфальт вдруг стал ближе, а щит не долетел до места броска добрых три метра. Наташа, которая всегда быстрее всех реагировала в экстремальных обстоятельствах, хрипло заговорила в коммуникатор на бегу:

\- Принимаю командование операцией на себя, Капитан Америка выведен из строя. Железный Человек, эвакуируй его с поля боя немедленно. Жду твоего возвращения через 10 минут. Мы с Халком берем думботов на себя. Тор, в этот раз не смей отпускать Локи.

***

Тони смотрел сквозь шлем на раскрасневшегося Стива Роджерса, которого в больничном отсеке окружила команда медиков.

\- Я в полном порядке. – повторял Стив. – Пустите меня назад, там десятки думботов!

Его ощутимо потряхивало, и он явно старался взять себя в руки и перестать паниковать.

\- Ты слышал Романову. - сказал Тони и мелочно порадовался, что Роджерс сейчас никак не может видеть его выражение лица. – Мы справимся, а тебя пока осмотрят врачи…

\- Со мной все в порядке! – взорвался Стив. – Мне нужно быть там! Только дайте мне щит…

В коммуникаторе раздался напряженный голос Черной Вдовы, которая приказывала Железному Человеку немедленно возвращаться. Ситуация явно выходила из-под контроля, и снаружи уже были слышны звуки молний и незапланированных разрушений. Тони активировал репульсоры.

\- Единственное, что тебе сейчас нужно - это успокоиться! Я поймаю этого скользкого ублюдка Локи, и мы вернем тебя в норму. Проследите, чтобы он оставался здесь, вколите ему транквилизаторы, если будет необходимо. – последнее было адресовано врачам, и после этого он унесся.

Технически со Стивом действительно все было в порядке, думал Тони, пуская первый заряд в ближайшую пару думботов. Если, конечно, не считать того, что теперь он был на тридцать сантиметров ниже и на сорок килограмм легче обычного. Форма капитана Америка, обычно сидевшая на фигуре как вторая кожа, повисла на нем бесформенным мешком, а руки очевидно были больше не в состоянии управляться со щитом. О груди, которая угадывалась за нагрудной броней капитана, и тем, что ниже внезапно ставшего не по размеру пояса штанов Тони себе думать запретил.

***

Очнувшийся на соседней койке Клинт прилагал все усилия, чтобы не пялиться на сидящего рядом капитана и не хихикать истерически. Хотя бы потому, что у него наверняка было сотрясение мозга, а на ребрах он прямо-таки чувствовал трещины после неудачного падения в целую кучу злобных роботов.

К этому времени Стив уже взял себя в руки и теперь терпеливо ожидал пока врачи закончат поверхностный осмотр.

\- Держите, капитан Роджерс, переоденьтесь. – одна из медиков протянула ему запасной женский комплект одежды Щ.И.Т.а. Судя по голосу, врач явно не могла найти медицинскую причину проблемы, и это невероятно ее раздражало. – Так нам будет проще измерить ваше давление и снять некоторые другие… данные.

Стив не обратил внимание на оговорку, решительно встал и стянул верхнюю часть костюма, обнажив небольшую аккуратную (но определенно женскую) грудь. Клинт поспешил отвернуться, прежде, чем Роджерс сдернул с себя штаны.

\- Так что, ты теперь... – Бартон откашлялся. – Теперь женщина?

Стив в ответ беспомощно уставился на свою грудь и свирепо засопел.

\- Зачем Локи это нужно? Лишение тебя капитанских яиц должно было обеспечить его победу? Или он просто извращенец? – нервное хихиканье все же прорвалось наружу.

\- Не время для похабных шуточек, Клинт. – голос Стива был хрипловатым и грудным, но совершенно точно женским и очень командирским. У Клинта по спине поползли мурашки. Роджерс поморщился, с трудом поборол желание сейчас же потребовать зеркало в полный рост и стал натягивать маленькую белую футболку и свободные серые штаны на завязках.

\- Фьюри уже в курсе? – не успел Бартон озвучить свой вопрос, как в динамиках раздался голос пилота:

\- Директор Фьюри приказал подниматься на Хелликариер, зафиксируйте пациентов, взлетаем через минуту.

***

К тому моменту, когда Мстители вернулись на базу, Роджерс проходил тесты на скорость, выносливость, силу и реакцию.

В кабинете директора Фьюри стояла напряженная тишина. Наташа и Брюс сидели в креслах напротив стола и выглядели невероятно измотанными. Тони, все еще находящийся в плену адреналина, не удосужился снять костюм и замер в углу, держа в руках шлем.

\- Отчитывайтесь, агент Романова. – тон Фьюри звучал так, будто еще секунда молчания, и он начнет швыряться предметами.

\- Думботы обезврежены, – тихо, но твердо начала Наташа, – однако Локи схватить не удалось…

\- Этот ублюдок ускользнул через портал прямо у меня перед носом! – Тони говорил очень быстро и значительно громче, чем того могли выдержать нервы окружающих – Как же я ненавижу эту гребаную магию! Фьюри, ты должен обеспечить мне доступ к асгардским технологиям, так больше не может продолжаться, как мне теперь смотреть на его самодовольную рожу, когда…

\- Старк, прекрати истерику и дай агенту Романовой закончить! – рявкнул Фьюри. Тони резко послушался и замолк, что было ему совершенно не свойственно, и градус нервозности в кабинете тем самым поднялся еще на несколько пунктов. Наташа продолжила, старательно глядя в точку над правым ухом Фьюри:

\- Как я и говорила, Локи удалось уйти. Тор исчез следом почти сразу. Сказал, что заставит его исправить любой ценой… то, что тот сделал со Стивом.

\- Что возвращает нас к нашей маленькой проблеме.

Старк истерично хохотнул и немедленно попытался выдать это за кашель. Фьюри раздраженно зыркнул в его сторону и обратился к Брюсу:

\- Что скажете, доктор Беннер? Весь медперсонал божится, что все анализы в полном порядке и капитан абсолютно здоров. Но все это похоже на бред сумасшедшего.

Брюс хмыкнул и кивнул на папку с медицинским отчетом в своих руках:

\- В физическом плане капитан Роджерс и правда в полной норме. Здесь сказано, что он даже может, гм, иметь детей. К сожалению, мне нечего добавить к заключению врачей. Очевидно, что мы имеем дело с магией. Единственное, чего я не понимаю – зачем это Локи?

\- Все, чего он добился, это вывел Стива из игры сегодня. – продолжила Наташа. – Но если сейчас проверка покажет, что все плюсы сыворотки все еще при нем, то он вернется на задания очень скоро. Какой в этом смысл?

\- А ты что думаешь, Старк? – Фьюри повернулся к нему.

\- Я думаю, что это либо какой-то хитрый план, который мы пока не раскусили, либо Локи окончательно спятил и не контролирует свою волшебную палочку во всех смыслах…

Не успел Фьюри закатить глаза, как дверь распахнулась и в кабинет вошли прихрамывающий Клинт с перевязанными ребрами и взмыленный после внеплановой тренировки Стив с отчетом врача, который он тут же вручил Фьюри. Тот как настоящий профессионал усиленно делал вид, что ничего необычного не происходит.

Наконец у всех появилось время чтобы рассмотреть Капитана Америка как следует. Действительно, ростом он стал значительно ниже, да и сильно сбавил в весе и мускулатуре. Но в целом это был Стив: та же короткая стрижка, та же квадратная, но чуть смягченная линия челюсти, те же голубые глаза и длинные ресницы, те же нахмуренные брови и упрямое выражение лица.

И грудь, да.

Лифчиками Щ.И.Т. агентов, видимо, не обеспечивает, отстраненно подумал Тони, ну или Роджерс просто его проигнорировал.

Стив стоически выдержал все взгляды и решительно заговорил:

\- В отчете говорится, что сыворотка по-прежнему работает, и я хочу, чтобы мне вернули мой щит.

\- А еще тут сказано, что все твои физические показатели уменьшились по сравнению с предыдущими. – задумчиво протянул Фьюри, бегая глазами по листу, - Щит ты скоро получишь, но от заданий пока отстранен.

Роджерс так сжал зубы, что все на секунду испугались, что от них осталась одна крошка.

\- На каком основании, директор? – процедил он. – Я думал, женщины сейчас ни в чем не ограничены, и я смогу выполнять свои обязанности…

\- Не будь идиотом, Роджерс! – рявкнул Фьюри. – Ты отстранен не потому, что ты теперь женщина, а потому что ты должен пройти необходимые тренировки и научиться владеть этим телом, прежде чем выйдешь в поле и зашибешь щитом кого-то из агентов, потому что не умеешь правильно распределять силу!

Роджерс упрямо сжал губы и сложил руки на груди. Фьюри обвел взглядом команду и устало отпустил всех, кроме Клинта, которому еще предстояло отчитаться.

***

Прибыв в башню, Стив сразу отправился к себе, оглушительно хлопнув дверью.

Брюс и Наташа пошли приводить себя в порядок, а Тони дезактивировал броню и налил себе виски.

\- Джарвис, нам понадобится женская одежда. И лифчики. Много лифчиков.

***

Стив не выходил из своей комнаты очень долго. Слишком долго, на вкус Тони, хотя его никто не спрашивал. Клинт затемно вернулся с Хелликариера, Мстители устало поужинали в тишине и разошлись по комнатам отсыпаться.

После того, как все ушли, Тони в левую руку взял поднос с едой и решительно направился к комнате Стива. Помявшись немного под дверью и стряхнув легкое беспокойство, он постучал:

\- Роджерс, ты не ужинал.

Ответа не последовало. Не позволяя себе начать паниковать, Тони повысил голос:

\- Если ты сейчас же не выйдешь, я прикажу Джарвису вынести дверь.

Когда Стив открыл, он выглядел заспанным. На его _совершенно гладкой_ розовой щеке отпечатался след от подушки. Тони смотрел на него сверху вниз и не мог сформулировать ни одной осмысленной фразы. Затем он опустил взгляд, и, _господи боже_ , на Стиве не было штанов. У него были совершенно потрясающие ноги. Длинные, мускулистые, прямые. И в коротких светлых волосках.

\- Чего ты хотел, Тони? Понасмехаться ты сможешь и завтра, сегодня я слишком устал.

Голос у Роджерса низкий и хриплый после сна. Тони с трудом заставил себя смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Я принес тебе ужин. И заказал через Джарвиса одежду, да. Тебе же теперь нужна, хм, новая одежда.

 Стив вздохнул и пропустил его внутрь. Тони возблагодарил небеса, что стивова футболка теперь настолько ему велика и прикрывает все, что Тони не был готов увидеть.

Когда они только познакомились, Тони часто фантазировал о Роджерсе _всякое_. Иногда даже представлял его женщиной. Но потом они стали узнавать друг друга лучше, и Тони с ужасом осознал, что то, что больше всего привлекает его в Стиве, это, ну, _Стив_. Его правильность, его доброта, его улыбка, его молодость, его внутренняя сила, его _потенциал_.

\- Как ты? – спросил Тони.

\- Нормально. Странно. – ответил Стив, ставя поднос с едой и стол. – Надеялся, что все это окажется дурным сном, но не сложилось. – Стив повернулся к Тони, вымученно улыбнулся и прислонился к стене. – Щит ощущается по-другому, придется переучиваться вести бой. Наташа уже обещала помочь. Боже, в сороковые меня бы уже списали…

Тони честно пытался слушать, что ему говорят, но был слишком выбит из колеи стивовыми тонкими лодыжками. Когда Стив потянулся к перекладине, чтобы показать, что больше не может до нее дотянуться, и его футболка начала опасно задираться, Тони занервничал.

\- Послушай, я, наверное, пойду в постель, мозг совсем не соображает, день был сумасшедший, а завтра возвращаться к делам мирским. – Тони натянуто улыбнулся. – Не волнуйся, это наверняка не навсегда, мы все поправим. А что касается сексистских шуточек, они никогда не придут в голову тем, кто хоть раз встречал Наташу.

\- Спасибо, Тони. За то, что не дал вернуться сегодня в бой, я действительно мог все испортить. И за еду. И одежду. – на этот раз улыбка Стива была теплой и искренней, и в голове у Тони стало пусто.

Поддавшись мгновенному импульсу, он подошел к Роджерсу и сделал то, на что никогда не решался раньше – порывисто его обнял, вложив в это объятие всю поддержку, на которую был способен. Тот неуверенно обхватил его талию и сжал в ответ. Было жутко странно оттого, что Тони легко мог положить подбородок на стивову светлую макушку.

\- Спокойной ночи – сказал Тони и погладил Стива по спине. Тот резко отшатнулся и сдавленно ответил:

\- Д-доброй ночи.

Тони смерил его задумчивым взглядом и вышел вон.

***

Следующую пару недель все постепенно приходили в себя. Клинт выздоравливал, Брюс медитировал, Тони работал, Стив тренировался и привыкал к новому телу, а Наташа ему в этом помогала.

Оказалось, что, если не обращать внимание на внешний фактор, магия совершенно не изменила Стива, и неловкая напряженность, охватывавшая всех в его присутствии, несколько отступила. Только отсутствие вестей от Тора или Локи нависло над Мстителями дамокловым мечом. Фьюри попытался связаться с доктором Стрэнджем, но безуспешно.

А еще оказалось, что для Тони Старка не обращать внимание на этот внешний фактор Стива было очень и очень тяжело. Его раздражало, что Роджерс вел себя так, словно по-прежнему был выше всех на голову. Казалось даже будто его фирменный капитанский взгляд стал чуточку более властным. Стив с благодарностью принял от Джарвиса такие же джинсы, клетчатые рубашки и майки, которые носил _до_ _превращения_ , однако от лифчиков отказался принципиально. Чрезвычайно разозленный этим фактом, Тони яростно вывел из строя все кондиционеры в башне. Просто на всякий случай.

***

Спустя полтора месяца от Тора все еще не было слышно, а стивова стадия отрицания судя по всему начала трансформироваться в стадию гнева. Он рявкал и огрызался на всех, вынудив Брюса практически поселиться в лабораториях Хелликариера. На тренировках Стив стал нервным и дерганым, не мог сосредоточиться и частенько пропускал удары. Когда Марии Хилл удалось обнаружить зыбкий след, предположительно ведущий к Стрэнджу, Наташа и Клинт были более чем счастливы отправиться на его поиски, лишь бы подальше от башни. А вот Тони бежать было некуда.

Как назло, Старк Индастриз только что подписала очень крупный контракт, и свободного времени у Тони стало в разы больше. Он как раз заказал доставку еды и выбирал фильм для просмотра, когда в гостиную обманчиво тихим шагом вошел Стив и приземлился на противоположную сторону дивана.

\- Привет. – осторожно сказал Тони. – Я тут думаю, что лучше годится для расслабленного вечера в компании пиццы и пива: антинаучный сай-фай или бестолковый боевик?

\- Чертов Фьюри не позволил мне поехать на задание сегодня. – вместо ответа сказал Стив.

\- Эй, и этом ртом ты целовал свою мамочку, кэп? – Тони усмехнулся и отложил диски.

\- Заткнись, Старк. И без тебя тошно.

Тони чудовищно пожалел, что не отправился сегодня на какую-нибудь вечеринку, где было бы много алкоголя и горячих танцующих тел. Он выдержал паузу и постарался не дать раздражению вырваться наружу:

\- Вот именно поэтому, Роджерс, мы и сказали Фьюри не допускать тебя до миссий в ближайшем обозримом будущем! Хватит вести себя так, будто мы тебе враги. Я понимаю, тебе нелегко, но это не повод постоянно срывать злость… - Тони оборвал себя, придвинулся ближе и положил руку Стиву на лопатки, заглядывая ему в глаза. - Да что с тобой такое, Стив?

Внезапно Роджерс оттолкнул его руку и испуганно вскочил.

\- Не понимаешь, Тони! Ты не понимаешь!

\- Так объясни мне, мать твою! – Тони не заметил, как и сам оказался на ногах, хватая Стива за плечи ( _какие же они хрупкие, господи_ ). – Как я могу помочь, если…

\- Тони, отпусти меня. – напряженно прошептал Стив. Тони жадно смотрел на эти пухлые _девичьи_ губы, произносящие его имя, и не мог оторвать взгляд. – Пожалуйста, Тони.

Нечеловеческим усилием воли Старк расцепил пальцы. Они снова сели на диван полубоком, не разрывая зрительного контакта. После минутного молчания Стив заговорил:

\- Пожалуйста, прости, Тони, просто я все время _на взводе_. Это тело, Тони, дело в том, что это тело, оно… другое.

\- Да, конечно, оно другое, я понимаю, я…

\- Нет, погоди. Я хочу сказать, что оно _действительно другое_. – Стив спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Тони ждал, пока Стив не поднял голову. На его ( _ее_ ) щеках расцвели красные пятна. В точности такие, какие иногда появлялись у Стива в моменты адреналинового напряжения или жуткого смущения, в которое, к вящему сожалению Тони, Стив впадал все реже. Старк с трудом припомнил тему разговора.

\- Раньше я всегда знал, как сбросить напряжение – от хрипотцы в голосе Стива у Тони зашлось сердце. – Понимаешь? Это было просто и, ну, естественно, что ли. В смысле, я никогда не задумывался... Просто пара минут каждый день, и отпускало. А сейчас... сейчас у меня не получается. Тони, я… я все перепробовал! Я просто не знаю, как!

Стив прерывисто выдохнул, словно беря себя в руки. Взгляд Тони остекленел. Яйца нещадно ныли.

\- И самое ужасное, Тони, это тело, оно _реагирует иначе_. Оно такое _чувствительное_ , а некоторые места… Когда ты сегодня коснулся моей спины, и тогда, в первый день, меня будто током прошило.

Стив наконец обратил внимание на Тони, который беспомощно уставился в одну точку над стивовой ключицей и шумно дышал через рот.

\- Боже, Тони, прости, ты не должен ничего выслушивать, просто… Прости. Наверное, мне стоит пойти в какой-нибудь бар и найти кого-нибудь, девушку или… мужчину.

Это отрезвило Тони словно ледяной душ, стоило ему представить, что кто-то будет трогать Стива _так_.

\- Погоди, ты только что сказал, что не можешь кончить и поэтому такой нервный в последнее время?

\- В общих чертах, да. – Стив смущенно закусил губу. Член Тони дернулся.

\- Ты говоришь, что мастурбировал… самыми разными способами? И не смог кончить? Ни разу?

\- Ну, да… - Стив нахмурился, когда на лице Тони появилось решительное выражение, а взгляд сделался лихорадочным.

\- И ты утверждаешь, что возбуждаешься, когда я делаю вот так – подрагивающая рука Тони опустилась Стиву на лопатки и начала их легко поглаживать. Взгляд Стива помутился:

\- Да…

Тони придвинулся вплотную и говорил, касаясь бородкой нежной ушной раковины:

\- Тогда я могу помочь, Стив, прошу, позволь мне помочь… - отчаянно шептал он, запуская руку под футболку и оглаживая нежную кожу на пояснице.

Тони чувствовал, что маленькие волоски на теле Стива встали дыбом, и его начала сотрясать едва заметная дрожь.

\- Господи, да, Тони, помоги мне, пожалуйста, я от тебя весь мокрый там…

Эти тихие слова сорвали Старку последние тормоза. Он рывком поднял Стива ( _который, ей богу, весил как пушинка_ ) и усадил себе на колени. Член был готов просто взорваться. Зря он так давно не трахался, Тони рисковал кончить только от того, как Стив запустил свои пальцы ему в волосы и впился в его рот своими охрененными красными губами.

\- Тише, тише, детка, сейчас…

\- Тони, я хочу кончить, Тони, ты обещал помочь – практически простонал Стив ему в ухо и обхватил мочку губами.

\- Я помогу, только давай чуть помедленнее, иначе я спущу прямо сейчас. – Тони попытался контролировать дыхание. - Встань, давай, вот так. Разденься.

Стив встал перед ним и медленно стащил домашние штаны. Тони задохнулся:

\- Ты побрил их… - Старк довольно грубо схватил Стива за бедра и, совладав с собой, стал медленно их оглаживать сначала по внешней стороне, потом по внутренней, не доводя руку до конца. Роджерса уже ощутимо трясло.

\- Теперь футболку, Стив, детка, давай, не торопись. – Тони жадно следил, как дрожащие пальцы Стива потянули футболку за края и сняли ее через голову, обнажив сначала плоский живот и аккуратную впадинку пупка ( _в которую хотелось сейчас же запустить язык, Иисусе_ ), а затем и напряженную грудь. Каждый изгиб этого тела словно прожег след на его сетчатке, и Тони сохранил эту картинку в своем высокофункциональном мозгу. Он обхватил ладонями шею Стива, а потом повел их вниз. Грудь идеально легла ему в горсти, и Тони сжал пальцами твердые розовые соски, вызвав у Роджерса задушенный стон. Когда горячий рот, царапая бородкой, накрыл правый сосок, ноги окончательно подвели Стива.

Тони уложил его на диван, устроился между ног и, тяжело дыша, начал вылизывать уши, шею, ключицы, затем спустился на грудь и стал ощутимо прихватывать соски зубами. Его правая рука оглаживала живот и внутреннюю часть бедер, не касаясь промежности. Стив стонал, не переставая.

\- Тони, Тони, пожалуйста, Тони.

Наконец пальцы Старка потянули резинку трусов вниз и он, приподнявшись, снял их со Стива. Мошонка опасно запульсировала, когда он сжал ладонь на светлых завитках. Стива прогнуло. Животные инстинкты подсказывали вставить ему, засадить прямо сейчас, когда он такой сладко податливый и согласный на все. Но Тони знал, что этого ему никогда не простят.

\- Тише, Стиви, тише, ты такой… господи, помоги мне… - Тони огладил половые губы и, раздвинув их, запустил сразу два пальца во влагалище. Стив всхлипнул.

\- Выше, Тони, вот здесь… - Стив опустил свою руку и потер клитор, но Тони ее оттолкнул.

\- Я сам, детка, потерпи. – Тони сдвинулся вниз накрыл самое чувствительное языком, не переставая двигать внутри пальцами. Стив закричал.

Внутри у Стива было так тесно, так мокро, его клитор был таким горячим и пульсирующим, что Тони не удержался от стона. Он напряг язык и задвигал пальцами быстрее, ловя единый ритм. Стив дышал все чаще и стонал все отчаяннее. Когда Тони поднял левую руку и сильно сжал сосок, Стив протяжно простонал его имя и кончил, сотрясаемый крупной дрожью.

Член Старка невыносимо болел и упирался в трусы, насквозь пропитав ткань предэякулятом. Пока Стив приходил в себя, Тони уперся лбом ему в живот, лихорадочно приспустил штаны и обхватил ствол. Хватило всего пары движений, прежде чем с громким стоном он излился себе в ладонь.

\- Тони, иди сюда – Стив одним сильным движением подтянул его наверх, обхватив ногами по бокам. И начал целовать. Медленно, тягуче, вкусно. Он вылизывал его рот, и Тони осознал, что еще немного, и его тело потребует продолжения.

\- Стив, - Тони приподнялся на локте и заговорил шутливым тоном, – я понимаю, что ты благодарен, что я решил твою проблему, но продолжишь в том же духе и мне придется тебя трахнуть, а я уверен, ты бы этого не хотел.

Стив расплылся в самой соблазнительной улыбке, какую Тони видел в своей насыщенной жизни:

\- Кто сказал, что мне этого достаточно? _Этому телу_ недостаточно одного раза. Что бы ты ни думал, Тони, я не стесняюсь секса и не бегаю от своих естественных желаний, как от чего-то постыдного. И второе, – он изогнул ( _изящную_ ) бровь, – кто сказал, что я не хочу тебя в себе?

Когда Стив облизнул ладонь, опустил на снова начинающий твердеть член и начал легко его поглаживать, Тони окончательно понял, что пропал. Он издал глухой стон и прошептал в губы Роджерса:

\- Господи боже, что ты делаешь со мной, я сейчас сойду с ума, клянусь...

\- Пойдем в спальню, Тони, там удобнее, и вообще, мне ведь теперь нужны – Стив слегка наморщил нос, – презервативы. К детям я пока точно не готов.

Он легонько подтолкнул Тони, и они нетвердым шагом направились в сторону старковских апартаментов, оставив одежду валяться в беспорядке на полу гостиной. Всю дорогу Тони не мог оторвать рук и взгляда от этого стройного тела. Он обожал эту новооткрытую раскованность и свободу Стива в сексе, восхищался уверенностью, которую тот излучал, даже будучи совершенно обнаженным.

В спальне они снова начали неистово целоваться. Стиву для этого приходилось вставать на носочки, он скользил руками Тони по спине и застонал, когда сжал в ладонях его задницу. От этого Старк вздрогнул, его член напрягся полностью и шлепнул по смуглому животу. Он обхватил Стива под бедрами, и тот оплел его таз ногами. Они опустились на кровать и Тони ненадолго отвлекся, чтобы достать презервативы и смазку из прикроватной тумбочки. Он с завидной скоростью раскатал презерватив по стволу, поверх нанес немного смазки и, не удержавшись, пару раз погладил себя. Совершив над собой видимое усилие, Тони открыл рот и спросил, одновременно пытаясь поймать расфокусированный взгляд Роджерса:

\- Стив, ты точно уверен? – Старк сглотнул и подумал, что в случае отрицательного ответа непременно расплачется. – Если мы… если мы сейчас продолжим, не уверен, что смогу остановиться, даже если захочу. Ты такой… я так тебя хочу, так долго хотел, ты не представляешь, какой ты… Пожалуйста, Стив, скажи что-нибудь…

Стив яростно схватил его руку и приложил к своему влагалищу, которое пульсировало и обильно сочилось влагой:

\- Даже не вздумай останавливаться, Тони. Ты чувствуешь, как я тебя хочу? – его глаза сумасшедше блестели. - Отвечай, чувствуешь?

\- Боже, да. – проскулил Тони и отпустил себя. Он направил внутрь Стива свой член, а тот в ответ обнял его ногами, вплел пальцы в темные волосы и прикусил мочку правого уха.

Внутри Стива было так потрясающе тесно, так горячо и сладко, что все, на что Тони был способен, это тихо стонать и безостановочно шептать что-то вроде «да, Стив, девочка моя, так хорошо» или «долго не продержусь, боже, так долго ждал, так горячо». Старку пришлось полностью опереться на локоть, когда Роджерс взял его правую руку, которая сжимала простынь и потянул ее вниз. Тони начал массировать его клитор в такт своим движениям и стал жадно впитывать все выражения наслаждения на лице Стива и его невероятные низкие стоны. Когда Роджерс закричал, задрожал и напрягся в оргазме, Тони не выдержал, зажмурился и ускорил движения. Через минуту волна наслаждения смела и его.

Они полежали какое-то время, сплетясь ногами, и нежно гладили друг друга. После чего уснули.

Буквально через пару часов Старк проснулся болезненно заведенным, словно его накачали афродизиаками до самых ушей. Он разбудил Стива, и тот, ничего не говоря, встал на четвереньки, открываясь доверчиво и твердо. На этот раз Тони брал его долго и вдумчиво, он искал и нажимал на эрогенные зоны, открывая для Стива незнакомые стороны его нового тела. Когда Тони со всхлипом кончил, Стив был уже на грани, и Старк вылизывал его до крика и темных кругов перед глазами.

***

Следующие несколько недель Стив и Тони каждую ночь проводили вместе, тесно сплетясь телами. Роджерс получал свою долю оргазмов, а Старк удовлетворял свою потребность в близости. Казалось, Стив снова вернулся в эмоциональную норму. Он вновь стал спокойным и уравновешенным Кэпом, никогда не совершающим лишних движений по нервозности. Фьюри скрепя сердце пришлось дать Роджерсу допуск к миссиям, просто чтобы перестал уже смотреть так осуждающе хмуро.

Вопросы о будущем они в разговорах старательно обходили стороной.

***

Спустя ровно три недели и три дня с памятной ночи Тони и Стив лениво целовались на диване в гостиной, когда Джарвис сообщил, что агенты Романова и Бартон успешно завершили задание и доставили доктора Стрэнджа на Хелликариер.

\- Капитан Роджерс, - добавил Джарвис, – вертолет за вами уже вылетел, сэр.

Стив отпрянул, на его лице была написана растерянность вперемешку с надеждой. Но спустя мгновение он стряхнул это выражение, и теперь его лицо излучало суровую решимость.

\- Спасибо, Джарвис, буду на крыше через две минуты. – Он, не глядя, прошел мимо Старка в сторону лифтов. Тот вскочил и ухватил его за предплечье.

\- Я с тобой.

\- Не надо, Тони. – Стив избегал его взгляда. – Ты вряд ли можешь чем-то помочь, а Стрэнджа ты на дух не выносишь. Все в порядке, я справлюсь. Кроме того, там будет Брюс, он обеспечит научную подстраховку, случись что.

\- Лучше бы Стрэнджу не напортачить, - пробормотал Тони, - иначе я лично заставлю его съесть свой плащ…

\- Мы не знаем, сможет ли он вообще что-то сделать. – резко оборвал его Стив. – Пусти, Тони. Ты же знаешь, я все равно сильнее.

\- Я поеду. – Старк напряженно вглядывался Стиву в лицо, надеясь поймать взгляд.

\- Нет. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ехал. Я все еще твой капитан и это не обсуждается. Отпусти.

Когда рука наконец оказалась свободна, Стив быстрым шагом вышел из комнаты. Тони схватил с журнального столика вазу и запустил ей в стену.

***

Вместо приветствия Стефан Стрэндж с порога заявил Стиву, что он легко исправит это «досадное недоразумение». Его самодовольная ухмылка при этом очень напомнила Рида Ричардса, которого Тони тоже терпеть не мог. После этой мысли Стив запретил себе думать о Старке.

\- Обратить заклинание всегда проще, чем сотворить его, – сказал Стрэндж, прежде чем начать свои магические приготовления, – особенно такое бестолковое, как это.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Роджерс внезапно почувствовал неладное.

\- Локи как будто и не старался, чтобы оно сработало как надо. Мне очевидно, что он не планировал превращать тебя в женщину, он просто хотел ослабить тебя. Рискну предположить, что изначально план был вернуть тебе твое тело до сыворотки. Хотя все это имело бы смысл, будь ему не все равно. Вы говорите, он исчез почти сразу после этого?

\- Да, и с тех пор о нем ни слуху. И Тор пропал следом. – паззл наконец начинал складываться. –Да это же чертов отвлекающий маневр, чтобы увести Тора за собой! Про тебя говорят, что ты можешь свободно путешествовать между мирами, это правда?

\- Правда. – Стефан улыбнулся одними губами. - Я помогу, Капитан. Все-таки если в дело замешан Асгард, это чертовски любопытно.

***

Вернувшись в башню тем же вечером, Наташа и Клинт нашли Тони Старка безобразно пьяным.

\- Где Кэп? – первым делом спросил он и попытался подняться с пола, на котором развалился.

\- На задании. – коротко ответила Наташа. – Он снова стал собой, наконец-то.

\- На каком еще к чертям задании? – Тони все-таки удалось удержаться на нетвердых ногах.

\- Боже, Старк, ну ты и пьянь! – весело воскликнул Клинт. – Они со Стрэнджем и Бэннером _магически телепортировались_ – Бартон нарисовал в воздухе кавычки, - хрен знает куда вызволять Тора из лап хрен знает кого.

\- Тогда какого черта я здесь делаю?! – взвился Тони, и его глаза недобро заблестели.

\- Тебе бы проспаться, Старк. – мягко сказала Наташа и кивнула Клинту.

\- Как видишь, Кэп и нас отослал. – заметил Бартон, подхватывая Тони под руку, чтобы отвести в спальню. – Сказал, чтобы мы отдыхали после долгого задания и бла-бла. Ты же знаешь, иногда он ведет себя как наседка.

\- Точно, - добавила Наташа, поддерживая Сарка с другой стороны, – особенно в свете того, что он долго не мог над нами трястись, пока был отстранен. Мы просто рады тому, что он перестал рявкать.

Действительно, настроение у них было отвратительно хорошее, про себя заметил Тони, а вслух сказал:

\- Я решил эту проблему, чтоб вы знали. И я должен сейчас быть с ним! А что если этот фокусник не справится, и с Кэпом что-то случится? Что мы вообще о нем знаем, кроме того, что он достает кроликов из шляпы? Как вообще можно доверять кому-то, кого не должно существовать по законам физики?

Наташа с Клинтом неловко переглянулись. Они уже дошли до комнаты Страрка и сгрузили того на кровать.

\- Именно поэтому там есть Брюс. Спи, Старк. Все с Капитаном будет в порядке.

***

Стива Роджерса не было две недели. За это время Тони успел проапгрейдить свой костюм, стрелы Соколиного Глаза, двигатели Хелликариера и роботов-помощников в мастерской. А еще он успевал решать дела Старк Индастриз и напиваться каждый день. Сублимация, чтоб ее, думал Тони, доставая новую бутылку виски из минибара.

Наташа с Клинтом даже не успели по-настоящему начать волноваться к тому времени, как Джарвис во всеуслышание объявил, что «капитан Роджерс и доктор Беннер только что прибыли в башню Мстителей». Наташа радостно расцеловала их обоих, когда они, потрепанные, появились на кухне.

Брюс вкратце описывал, как Стрэндж с Халком скручивали Локи, пока Капитан Мъелльниром разбивал цепи, державшие истощенного Тора, когда Стив неожиданно спросил:

\- Где Тони?

На кухне воцарилась тишина.

\- Наверное, у себя. – осторожно сказал Клинт. – Отрубился после очередной бутылки чего-то крепкого, как делал каждый день последние две недели.

Стив нахмурился.

\- Вам лучше поговорить, Стив. – добавила Наташа, пока Брюс недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. – Старк не в себе и очень зол. Я догадываюсь, почему, но не хотела бы знать наверняка. Поэтому разберись с ним, пока он не сделал какую-нибудь глупость, о которой мы все потом пожалеем.

Стив молча кивнул и вышел.

В комнату Тони он вошел без стука. Тот сидел на кровати и явно его ждал.

\- О, Капитан Мужественность, вижу, вы снова с нами. Чем обязан? – Старк явно был пьян, хотя и не настолько, чтобы потерять возможность соображать ясно.

\- Тони, не паясничай. Я пришел поговорить.

Тони поднял на него мутный взгляд уставших глаз. Стив снова был Стив. Высокий, красивый, широкоплечий, мужественный, до невозможного сексуальный. Тони сжал руки в кулаки, он весь напоминал собой перетянутую струну.

\- Я весь внимание.

Стив присел на краешек кровати, не касаясь Тони.

\- Мне жаль, что я оставил тебя здесь...

\- Жаль? – разъяренно прошипел Старк, перебивая. – Жаль, что использовал и кинул, как шлюху по вызову? Отрастил себе член и теперь снова мужик, да, Роджерс? Что, не гожусь я больше на роль удовлетворения твоих потребностей? А что насчет моих потребностей, а?

Вместо ответа Стив сильно обнял ладонью шею Тони и притянул его лицо к своему.

\- Не годишься – прошептал он Старку в губы, – и никогда не годился.

После этого он впился Тони в рот грубым поцелуем. Тот стал нетвердо отбиваться:

\- Либо из-за алкоголя я окончательно утратил связь с реальностью, либо то, что ты говоришь, Роджерс, начисто лишено смысла.

Стив крепко обнял Тони руками, зафиксировав его в положении, которое не позволяло ему двигаться, и решительно заговорил на ухо:

\- Слушай меня, Тони, и постарайся услышать. Ты не годишься для удовлетворения моих потребностей, потому что этого мне от тебя мало. У меня есть чувства к тебе, и я тогда не взял тебя с собой, потому что боялся, что, когда стану прежним, ты не сможешь больше быть близок со мной.

\- Ты идиот, Роджерс! – взорвался Старк, дыша алкогольными парами Стиву в лицо. – Я хочу тебя и всегда хотел. Ты – это ты, неважно какого ты пола, или какого цвета, или в какой ты форме. Я всегда хочу видеть тебя, слышать тебя, прикасаться к тебе. У меня есть целый набор сексуальных фантазий о тебе, и твой женский вариант – только одна из них. Единственное, что действительно важно для меня – это ты, Капитан Дурачина. И ты заставил меня волноваться. Кто просто исчезает на две недели и не присылает ни единой весточки?

Стив снова его поцеловал, на этот раз нежно и медленно. Старк захныкал:

\- Тебя так долго не было, я был слишком пьян, даже чтобы дрочить, мне нужно, чтобы ты сейчас же занялся со мной горячим сексом.

Стив рассмеялся.

\- Я только что вернулся с двухнедельного задания, мне надо в душ. А тебе – протрезветь.

\- Стив, не будь таким жестоким, у меня там все сейчас просто взорвется, а мастурбировать, когда ты здесь и тоже хочешь меня, я считаю преступлением.

\- Хорошо, Тони, – Стив многообещающе заглянул в синие глаза Старка, – тогда давай так. Мы с тобой сейчас идем в душ. Раздельно. – подчеркнул он, когда Тони начал хитро ухмыляться. – Я привожу себя в порядок, а ты трезвеешь и готовишь себя для меня. – Стив довольно улыбнулся, а у Тони сбилось дыхание. – Твоя очередь, должен же ты ответить за «детку» и «девочку».

****

Ночью, чувствуя, как приятно саднит растянутая задница, и глядя на сладко спящего на соседней подушке Стива, Тони думал, что только теперь его фантазии наконец-то стали реальностью.


End file.
